


Wherever You Are

by Walsingham



Category: British Comedian RPF, Would I Lie To You? RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walsingham/pseuds/Walsingham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee is attacked by a mugger outside the Would I Lie To You studio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever You Are

   The rhythmic beating of the heart monitor matched the movement of David's thumb stroking the back of Lee's hand as Lee lay still in the hospital bed. David was sitting in a chair beside the bed, watching Lee's face for any sign of a change.

   With his free hand, David wiped tears from the corners of his eyes, but they kept coming. He felt a sob build up in his throat as emotion overcame him. He pushed himself out of the chair and sat on the bed beside Lee. Leaning down, he rest his forehead on Lee's, and tears dripped onto the unconscious man's face.

   He raised the hand that held Lee's to his lips and kissed it gently. His breath shook as he remembered the events that had led him to this moment. He remembered hearing Lee yelling for help outside the Would I Lie To You studio. He remembered seeing him lying on the pavement, blood already drying on his shirt. David had knelt beside him, calling to people, practically screaming at them to get an ambulance. Lee had still been breathing, but his eyes were closed. David had tried to stem the blood flow from the mugger's knife wounds with his bare hands. He rode with Lee in the ambulance, and only left him when he was taken into surgery, but he had been there as soon as he could be. He hadn't left his side since.

   David lay down on the bed beside Lee, still holding his hand to his lips, still kissing it gently. His breath tickled the hand of the man lying beside him as he whispered to him, hoping he could hear him, wherever he was.

   "Come back, Lee. Please. Come back to me."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos + concrit always welcome!  
> x


End file.
